You Are Beautiful
by Call Me Princess Sakura Hime
Summary: Myrtle has always been made fun of and ignored by her family because of how she looked. Being albino was not easy,especially when you did not look like any normal human. But once she moved to Sweet Amoris many people had become more accepting of her,yet she refuses to believe it. Harsh teasing and the refusal of acceptance from her family had taken its toll. Can she trust again?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

I was strange. I knew this, from my white hair, to my white eyebrows, and pale skin. Weird, strange, alien…these words were not unfamiliar to me. Everyone hated me because of how I looked, and I hated them all for it. Did they think that because I looked different I didn`t have feelings like them? People who treated me so like this…I wanted nothing to do with them. So I isolated myself, my heart becoming guarded. Whenever they made fun of me I always turned the other cheek, seeming as if I didn`t care, and it was true. I could care less. I already knew what they thought of me. Crying about it would be useless.

Once they noticed that I didn`t care they stopped bothering me and I was simply ignored, it didn`t matter to me. The game was getting tiring anyway. Every day was lonesome. Any kind of conversation that I would have would be with myself, and they were always depressing.

The harsh words people would say about me would echo in my mind, and sometimes my thoughts would be suicidal. I loathed life. I didn`t have much to live for anyway. My parents hated me and even my older brother wanted nothing to do with me. They were normal, golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. They all had these beautiful traits, yet I stood out. I was a stain on the picture perfect family they wanted. I detested myself.

* * *

Mother told me we were moving yesterday to this town called Sweet Amoris. I don`t know how I felt really. Was I happy? I had a chance to go to a new school and possibly have friends that would accept me for who I am. But maybe I was giving my hopes up. Why was I concerned about this anyway? People were judged by how they looked, that wasn`t anything new to me. Sighing, I folded a shirt of mine, placing it gently inside a box already full with clothes.

My brother was angry, I knew. He and my parents had been screaming at each other last night. It could give anyone a migraine. They never did ask me how I felt about the move. But then again, they never really ever cared about how I felt. I was a chore to them. They would take care of me for eighteen years, send me off to college, and then be done with me once I graduate. It was sad, really.

* * *

We had a nice little house. The yard was nice, the grass a healthy green. Flowers were already grown, all many different pretty colors, and I knew mother would care for them greatly. She had always liked gardening. On the porch we had a swing that hung from the ceiling, which I approved of very much. I could always come out to ponder about things. My mind went very deep.

Inside the home the floors were wooden, and the very air around me smelled new. It was spacious. We still had many things to move inside, but I didn`t care much, running up the stairs to choose my room.

* * *

It was Monday, my first day at Sweet Amoris. I wasn`t nervous, but I wasn`t all that calm either. My brother walked ahead of me like usual, acting like her didn`t know me at all. I guess having an abnormal looking sister was hard on him. It was a bit chilly, and I snuggled even further into my black furry coat. Winter was close, after all.

The front of the school had many people already there, some were even smoking. It wasn`t a new sight to me, as in my old school people would do drugs also. Though they all were dressed similarly, dark and rebellious, one male caught my eye. His hair was a cherry-red, a cigarette placed between his smirking lips. He must have felt my gaze, because his coal black eyes snapped towards me, seeming amused by my obvious staring.

I don`t know why, but I felt my cheeks warm. Not knowing what to do, I looked away, hurrying inside the school. The halls were crowded alright, so crowded that I lost sight of my brother. I hadn`t panicked yet. Yes, the school was very huge, but I could find my way around somehow. It was better than asking some random stranger and being judged. I didn`t need that crap on my first day coming to an all new school.

But I had no such luck, even after looking for five long minutes. It was frustrating, to say the least. I leaned my back against some nearby lockers, eyes closed as I breathed out in frustration.

"Are you new? Haven`t seen you around before." My eyes snapped open and fell onto a girl with curly light blue hair and sky blue eyes, smiling at me brightly. "I thought I should ask because you seemed a little bit lost." I straightened up, my eyes falling to the floor.

"Yes, I transferred here today. I was just wondering where I could find my schedule…" If it was even possible, the girl brightened even more, grabbing me by the arm. I had immediately wanted to reject the touch, for it was foreign, especially when it was from as stranger. But I forced the urge down, still avoiding eye contact with the girl. She may have seemed nice, but I knew deep down she wanted nothing to do with me.

"A transfer, eh? I was you a few months ago! Don`t worry, I`ll put you in good hands. I`m Candy, by the way! What`s your name?"

"Myrtle…," I all but whispered, very uncomfortable. I haven`t had such a light conversation in years.

"Myrtle, huh? That`s a nice name." She stopped suddenly, and I stood face to face with a door. I wasn`t staring at it too long though, for she had opened it quickly, pulling me inside with her.

"Nathaniel~ I`ve got a visitor for you." There was only a grunt in reply. She let go of my arm, making her way towards a blonde male who had his nose stuck into a book, so I really couldn`t see his face. She came up from behind him, wounding her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "Nathaniel, babe. I know you love those books, but there is someone here who needs assistance."

"Fine, fine," he had sighed, placing the book down, his honey like eyes now staring at me kindly, smile on his lips. These two were really good looking people, and together they just made a room shine, literally. I assumed from Candy`s previous actions that they were dating. They really did make a fitting couple.

"What do you need?" I could tell he wanted me gone, though. No matter how much he tried to hide behind that smile of his.

"I just transferred today-"

"Ah, Myrtle? Your brother was here a few minutes ago." He interrupted me, grabbing some papers and handing them to me. "Your schedule and papers you and your parents need to look over are in that pile. Just turn that into the office quickly and everything should be fine." He didn`t even give me time to ask questions as he picked up his book yet again, ignoring me completely. Snorting, Candy removed herself from his side, taking my arm and leaving the room.

"Sorry, he`s usually not so distracted. Ever since he`s gotten that stupid book he`s been ignoring everything," she pouted, her feet dragging onto the floor, "even his girlfriend! What a jerk."

"Uh…I`m sorry?" I spoke uncertainly, unsure of what to say in this kind of situation.

"Huh? Oh, no. It`s not your fault. I`ll just break up with him…again, and then he`ll come crawling back like he always does." She then smirked evilly, something I didn`t think such a pretty girl was capable of. "Ugh! I hate it when I get jealous of his stupid books!" I blanked out her griping, instead looking over my class schedule. I wonder if Candy and I had any classes together. Surprisingly enough, I found myself wanting to know more about this girl. But only if she was willing to get to know an ugly character such as myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

On my way home I sat in the back of the car, somewhere I usually didn`t sit. But today, a girl occupied my seat in the front. It seemed that my brother had made friends quickly, and that only confirmed this notion as they both talked happily, laughing and joking with each other. She was pretty, long carrot colored hair tied into a side braid, and crystal clear blue eyes. Suddenly, she turned to look at me and grinned, teeth a pearly white.

"Hi! I`m Iris, what`s your name? You`re brother`s really nice for offering to drive me to my home like this. Paying to ride the bus every day kind of blows." Before I could answer her, my brother interjected.

"Oh, don`t worry about her, she doesn`t matter." Iris only ignored him, continuing to smile at me.

"Don`t be like that Nick. Everyone matters. You shouldn`t say things like that, especially about your little sister. C`mon, what`s your name?" Nick`s hand tightening on the drivers wheel. I could tell he was irritated, being scolded for something that he was so used to doing.

"I`m Myrtle, It`s nice to meet you Iris." I smiled as friendly as I could, though I was sure the smile looked weird. Smiling wasn`t something I was very accustomed to. I`ve always been very bad at expressing my emotions.

"Ah, that`s a very cute name for a pretty girl like yourself." I flushed darkly, looking away frantically from her kind blue eyes. No one has ever called me pretty before…

"I`m not pretty…" I all but whispered, head ducked as I fidgeted uncomfortably. I could not see Iris`s reaction because I had avoided looking at her, but I heard her let in a deep breath. I knew she was about to say something. But before she could speak, the car lurched to a stop and I had to grab the bag beside me to keep it from falling over the edge.

"Is this it Iris?" My brother had asked, and I peeked out the window to see a bricked apartment with two stories, identical one`s at its side and so on.

"Yep, this is it." She jumped out of our van, taking her school bag that was lying on the car`s carpeted floor, shouldering it with ease. She shut the door, stepping back onto the side walk. I watched her from the window, flitching slightly as she stared right back at me, that smile still on her face as she waved goodbye.

* * *

Stepping inside my home, Nick right behind me, Mother came down the stairs, passing me completely as she embraced Nick in her arms, giving him a motherly kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day today Sweetie?" She asked, her back turned to me. She didn`t even acknowledge my existence. I decided to step into the conversation quickly before I lost my chance. Soon, my mother would busy herself with taking care of Nick, and I wouldn't have the ability to grab her attention at all.

"Uh…mom." She stiffened completely, still not turning to face me. I dug through my newsletter bag, pulling out the papers Nathaniel had given me earlier today, "I`ve got these papers that need your signature, and I was wondering if we had any recent pictures of me anywhere that I could use for my photo ID…"

"Just leave them on the kitchen table," she clipped swiftly.

"But…we should go through these together. The Student Body President-"

"I said to leave them on the table." She sounded angry and irritated, and a bit my lip, turning away.

"Okay, I`m sorry for bothering you. I just thought…" This time Nick had interjected, groaning loudly.

"Can`t you see that mom wants you to get lost? Stop trying to get everyone`s attention." I wanted to cry, but I didn`t. I was being rejected so harshly by my family. Why had I even tried?

"Right, well, I`ll be going…" My voice was broken, sad, and grief stricken. I dropped my papers to the floor, sprinting up the stairs to be in the comfort of my room. They hated me, I knew this. But I yearned for their acceptance.

* * *

It`s been a few days since I`ve started attending Sweet Amoris. Candy introduced me to some of her friends, which was actually very many. I was surprised to see that and Iris and her were already very good friends, and all three of us had made conversation easily. Nick has already become really big here, making the basketball tryouts that they held a week ago, becoming their star player. I was not shocked at this, for it had been the same at our last school. People flocked around him because of his title, not because of his personality, but I didn`t think he understood that.

Currently, I was in the court yard sitting on one of the benches, gazing out towards the group of rebels that were always in front of the school in the morning, smoking cigarettes. But my attention was only on one, the red headed rebel that had caught my attention the day I started attending here. I had been doing this every morning, staring after him but never saying anything. It was troublesome really. I had an infatuation on a boy hat would probably never notice my existence. How much more pathetic could I even get? For a mere second his eyes met mine and the beat of my heart sped up, but he quickly looked away, chatting with his friends yet again. Yes, this crush of mine would go nowhere. It would be best if I just gave up on it.

* * *

I had not expected to be assaulted during lunch period. In fact, I actually hoped that those days were over. The halls were empty, everyone either in class or in the cafeteria. I had fallen a bit behind, filling my locker with my school books and binders. The sound of high heels could be heard bouncing at the walls, but I was not focused on them, instead my attention being on my current task. It hadn`t phased me that the sound had stopped, but as my locker was slammed before my eyes I jumped, startled.

"What do you think you`re doing?" The female voice had barked, and my eyes gazed up slowly. She was nice-looking, long dirty blonde hair and forest green eyes staring down at me furiously (Though I did not understand why).

"Um, well I was getting ready to go to lunch."

"That isn`t what I was asking!" She grabbed my arm, yanking me up on my feet harshly, her hold tight, "Who do you think you are? Staring after what`s mine?" Confused, I tried to struggle out of her grip, whimpering as it tightened even more.

"Please let me go. I don`t know what you`re talking about. You have the wrong person."

"Don`t try that shit with me. I see you everyday out in the court yard staring at him like a stupid love-struck puppy. He is mine. I don`t need some ugly new girl interfering in my love life. You`ll ruin everything!" I connected the dots. This girl knew about my crush on that guy in the court yard, but right now I had no interest in fighting over it. I just wanted her to let me go. Without warning, she pulled away from me with a shocked yelp, and I was just as shocked to see who had removed her from me. It was him, charcoal colored eyes that seemed to have a hidden rage. Lips pursed, he stood in front of me in a protective manner, eyeing the girl before me with annoyance.

"What are you doing Amber?" I liked his voice, deep and raspy. Right now it was angry, and I was happy to see that his anger was not directed to me, but instead at the girl who had been trying to harm me. It felt good to be guarded by another when I had to face so much judgment in my past alone.

"I was showing this bitch her boundaries. She was annoying me."

"Boundaries? From where I stood it looked like you were getting ready to beat her up. Maybe you should go cool off." I watched as she gritted her teeth, her raging eyes falling on me, and for some reason I grabbed the arm of the male in front of me, searching for any kind of comfort. I was scared, I realized. This girl was not thinking rationally. If he noticed my touch he did not react, most likely waiting for Amber to retreat. After staring at one another for what seemed like hours she began to back up slowly before turning completely, her livid steps bounding off the walls yet again. I realized that my hand was still resting on his arm, and I let go hesitantly, for I still wanted to touch him.

"Thank you," I spoke quietly, knees feeling a bit weak.

"You`re lucky I was around. Amber…she gets a bit crazy when it comes to me," He smirked down at me, taking my hand, "you`re trembling." It was a simple statement, one that made it sound like he was making fun of me. Yet the way he held my hand tightly said otherwise. It was as if he was consoling me, but outwardly it did not seem that way.

"Myrtle," I spoke, gripping his hand also, "my name is Myrtle."

"Castiel," he spoke, that smirk never wavering. In my mind I wondered If I had gotten myself into a big mess with getting involved with this guy, but I didn`t care. I finally knew his name.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Thank you for the lovely reviews! This author loves them very, very much! I`ll have to apologize about this chapter because it isn`t very long, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! I would also appreciate it if anyone has any suggestions on how I could improve this story. I`m all ears! Please R & R!**_

_**Love, Sakura-Chan**_

_Chapter Three_

Now a day's I would spend most of my time with Castiel just because I wanted to know more about him. I had not found out as much as I had wanted to. All I knew was that he was sarcastic, sharp tongued, and hated Candy`s boyfriend greatly. Maybe he was getting annoyed with my questions, but I couldn`t help it. I wanted to know more about him, yet he did not want to open up to me. His walls were strong, even more than mine. I was upset, thinking that for the first time in my life a boy I liked was interested in me, but I guess it had been a ridiculous thought.

Walking into English class my eyes instantly found Candy, but she wasn`t that hard to locate with her blue curly locks. She was talking with Iris, enthusiasm obvious in her azure eyes. Making my way to them I plopped my books down on the desk, sitting beside her with a loud sigh. They were quiet for a moment, the sudden silence causing me to give them a questioning expression. Candy flashed me a smile, placing her hand on my arm in a friendly manner.

"Hey Myrtle!" She exclaimed, squeezing my shoulder, "so Iris and I couldn`t help but notice how down in the dumps you`ve been lately." I raised a brow.

"…Ok?"

"I mean," she continued, "you`ve been moaning and groaning non-stop, so we thought of something!" She placed a finger to her lip, grinning happily. I tried not to look offended about her earlier statement.

"Every Friday night we have a girl's night out with friends…and we thought we should invite you along. After all, you are part of the group now, even if you don`t know the rest of the girls very well. I`m sure you`ll get along fine!" Iris finished, giving me a pat on the shoulder. I felt a smile touch my lips, but inwardly I was worried. Would mother and Father let me go? They didn`t like exposing me too much to the public, let alone accompany me. I was always stared at weirdly, and my parents did not enjoy the thought of knowing they were the two responsible for my existence. But I did not have the heart to reject them after they went to the trouble of inviting me to their girl's night out to cheer me up. It was a first for me.

"Thank you girls…" It was half hearted, and I saw Candy`s smile fade just a bit, concern evident in those big eyes of hers.

"Hey, are you alright?" I nodded, faking a smile, which wasn`t all that hard. I`ve faked my emotions many times before.

"I`m fine. I`m really excited about tonight!"

* * *

The sky was blue, so very blue as I observed it from the ground, sitting on the concrete steps in the court yard of Sweet Amoris. I was jealous of the sky. It was free and vast, it could not be bound. For once, I wanted to be the sky and not be bound by the opinions of other people. I wanted to be taller than them, bigger. And even though I didn`t want to care, a small part of me did. In all truth, it was frustrating. I can`t say coming outside to ponder was the smartest choice, especially when it was still so cold. I`m surprised it hadn`t snowed yet. I berated myself for not at least bringing a jacket with me.

"What are you doing? " Glancing back, Castiel stared at me blankly, cigarette in his mouth as usual.

"Sulking," I replied, ignoring my erratic heartbeat, "you probably don`t care anyway." He paused in his smoking, seeming to think for a few seconds before dropping it onto the floor, snuffing it out as he pressed his foot against it on the concrete, seating himself next to me.

"Who said I didn`t care?" So I told him everything. About the invitation Candy and Iris had proposed, about how my parents would never let me go and why. He listened to every little bit and I realized how much better I felt after confiding in him. I waited patiently for his response.

"Why don`t you just sneak out?" The idea hadn`t crossed my mind, but then again, I would never do it. My parents would be furious.

"I can`t."

"Why not?" he asked, now staring at me, "you said your parents didn`t care about you, so you should do whatever the hell you want. Give them problems. You hate them, don`t you?" I was surprised at the raw anger in his voice.

"They`ve hurt me many times, that`s true, but I do not hate them. Sneaking out won`t solve a thing."

"So, you`re going to let your friends down because your too scared to sneak out? Your friends care about you. Screw your family. Have some fun for a change."

"What about you?" I asked, my cheeks burning once the question had slipped my lips.

"What about me?" He asked, acting confused, but I know he knew what I was about to say.

"Do you care about me?" He did not reply. Frowning, I looked down, disappointed by his response. Why did I keep giving my hopes up? To me, the silence was a bit thick and awkward. That question had really been out of place… I was about to stand and leave, but before I could Castiel had grabbed my arm, pulling me close as he pressed his lips on my cheek, but he pulled away all too quickly for me to register what had actually happened. Frozen, I said nothing as he stood, making his way to the front doors of the school. Finally, something clicked and I snapped out of my shock.

"Castiel!" I shouted, getting up also," you just kissed me! You`re just going to walk away?" He turned back towards me, a teasing smirk on his lips.

"What are you talking about? That was a friendly peck on the cheek! Everyone is doing it." Letting out a disbelieving breath I watched as he shrugged, turning around and walking away from me. His shoulders were shaking in what I was sure was laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Before I could run after Castiel and complain about how mean his 'joke' was, the end of lunch bell sounded all throughout the school, the halls filling up quickly. Really, my luck was terrible wasn`t it? The cold still nipping at my pale skin, I hurried inside the school, the warm heat of the indoor air conditioner slowly unthawing me. Walking further down the hall, a rather comical sight caught my eye. Candy sauntered down the halls (a silver haired girl who`s name I couldn`t recall on her right, and a black haired African American female who`s name I also could not recall on her left) smirking cockily at a blonde that was all too familiar to me, two girls at her side also. Both groups stopped in the middle of the hall, facing each other. People around seemed to rush away from the scene, as if they knew what was about to go down, and by their expressions I could tell it wasn`t good. I was close enough to hear the words they spoke to one another, but no one had noticed me.

"Amber," Candy spoke, forced friendliness obvious in her tone, "I heard the most interesting rumor today." Amber`s lip folded up in annoyance, not at all trying to act civil.

"And what would that be freak?" Candy`s eye twitched, her small hands clenching into themselves. I could tell she was trying to control her anger.

"It seems you assaulted one of my friends a few days ago. I`ve come to tell you to shove off, or the rest of your days here at Sweet Amoris will be hell." Her voice was so light and airy, as if she was kidding, but even I knew that wasn`t the case. As if the warning had been terribly offensive, the two girls at Amber`s side gasped. Amber`s eyes narrowed as she stepped closer towards Candy, face only inches from hers.

"Is that a threat?" Candy`s smile widened, not seeming at all fazed by Ambers furious tone.

"What else would it be, sweet heart?"

"Okay, break it up!" Came a slightly familiar voice, a blonde honey eyed male known to me as the Student Council President spoke, making his way to the two groups of girls, standing between Amber and Candy, "we don`t need another one of your notorious fights girls."

"As if," Amber snorted, glaring at Candy over Nathaniel shoulders, "your bitch of a girlfriend started it! She confronted us first."

"Bitch?!" Candy exclaimed, finally seeming to lose her temper, face an angry red. She launched herself at Amber, Nathaniel strong arms retaining her.

"Calm down, Candy."

"I don`t think it`s Candy you should be telling to calm down," the silver haired female who had been at Candy`s right piped up, staring at Nathaniel with irritation, "your sister has been completely out of line lately."

"And you`re just going to let that little brat you call your sister insult you girl friend like that?" The African American girl also cut in, hand resting on her exposed hip, "you are one fucked up boyfriend," I watched silently as Nathaniel sighed, placing his free hand on his fore head in annoyance.

"Kim, Rosalya, I`d appreciate it if you didn`t encourage this rebellious behavior Candy has acquired. It`s only making things worse." Finally, Candy wiggled out of Nathaniel's arms, teeth clenched angrily. I was sure no one had expected what she did next. Raising her hand, the sound of skin hitting skin was heard. It took me a few seconds to realize that Candy had slapped Nathaniel on the cheek, non to gently either. Tears could be seen about to fall, but she kept them in somehow. Everyone was frozen.

"Why do you always defend her! For once, take my side!? I swear, it`s like you don`t care about me at all!" Nathaniel seemed too shocked to reply. I could tell this was the first time Candy had hit him. Getting no response from him had looked as if it upset her even more. Looking down at her feet, she mumbled sadly, "…maybe we should break up, for good this time." That seemed to snap him out of his stupor. I decided it was time for me to leave. I was intruding somewhere I didn`t belong. Though Candy was my friend, I doubt she would want me to see something like this. Backing away, I went the long way to my next class. I was late anyway.

* * *

Iris had walked me out when school ended, her thoughts seeming a bit occupied as she trailed beside me.

"Oh right," she said, smiling over at me, "Candy asked me to get your address. We`ll all be riding in the same car! It would be a shame to have your brother drive you around, especially when we were the one who invited to spend the night with us."

"My address?" I asked, biting my lip uncertainly. I couldn`t vision that ending very well.

"Yeah," she spoke, "we`ll need to know where to pick you up, after all! Can`t be driving blind, you know?"

"Ha…right…" I. Was. Screwed.

As we made our way to my brothers car Nick already stood there, but he was not waiting for me. He was chatting with a dark skinned male with braids in his hair, a red jersey showing off his biceps, a ball nestled in his arm.

"Hey Nick!" Iris exclaimed in a chipper manner, making her way to him and giving him a tight hug, which my brother did not hesitate to return. Ok…when had these two gotten so close?

"What`s up Iris?" He leaned to his side, giving me a small nod, which stunned me. When had he started to acknowledge my presence? Confused, I observed as he wound his arm around Iris` shoulder, for once a genuine smile on his face. Devoid of its cockiness, its cruelty…it was a normal smile. Perhaps, it was Iris that was causing this change in him?

"I`ll catch you later Nick!" The dark skinned male had spoke, waving as he sprinted away.

"Later Dajan," My brother had called after him, his attention then falling back onto us, "what are you two up to?"

_Don`t say it Iris, don`t say it…_

"Oh," Iris spoke, grinning, "I was just asking Myrtle for your home address." Nick blinked, lips pursed.

_Damn._

"Why?"

"Well, we invited her for a girl's night out tonight. Candy`s picking her up, so I need her address. Myrtle, could you give it to me? Candy is most likely waiting for me."

"Sorry, I`ll just…" I dug through my bag, trying to ignore Nick`s consistent stare. Finally, I pulled out a blue notebook and a pencil, jotting the address down and ripping it out, giving it to Iris clumsily. For some reason I felt like I was going to be in for it when Nick and I were alone in the car, but that wasn`t entirely a bad thing. He used to ignore me so often, so to have someone scold me for once felt good, a bit refreshing actually. But then again, I could be wrong. This façade could probably only be up when Iris was around. He could go back to treating me like trash if he wanted to.

"Thanks Myrtle! See you tonight!" And she jogged off. The silence between my brother and I was solid, but finally his firm voice broke it.

"Get in the car, now." I tried not to look happy at all as I entered the right side of the vehicle. Once my brother was inside he wasted no time, starting the car and driving out the school parking lot.

"What are you thinking?" Nick scolded, "you know mom and dad don`t want you out too much. Are you trying to get into trouble?"

"Mom and Dad won`t care, Nick. You know what, why do you even care?" I questioned, truthfully wanting to know why he was being so nice to me today. He was quiet for a few moments before letting in a breath, glaring out at the road.

"I realized…that I wasn`t being very fair to you. I`ve noticed you know, the friends you`ve made. I mean, I wasn`t all that surprised when Iris took an instant liking to you either. She`s a very kind person…" He blushed, coughing. So it did have something to do with Iris... "Anyway, the reason I was treating you so coldly had been a stupid one. I just…I want to apologize. You`re my little sister, I`m supposed to protect you. I just let people hurt you, and furthered your pain by teasing you at home…I`m just really sorry." An intense feeling of love overflowed in my chest, and I was happy to see that my brother was finally ready to accept me. It had been forever since I`ve cried, but as a stray tear fell and many others followed, I realized that sometimes it was good to cry. For once, my heart felt light again.


End file.
